bas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiji Ikari
"I am nothing but Rage. Whatever hatred you feel towards me. Doesn't even compare to what I feel towards this universe." "Scum..." "Show me your rage, your hatred, all the things that make you want to fight me as I grind your bones into dust." "Idiot..." "A demon? No, I am a Devil..."(Courtesy of Broly) "You want to fight with Rage?" Appearance http://i61.tinypic.com/xfn9k6.jpg Personality Notable Features: Has long red hair and a giant scar in the shape of an X on the left side of his chest Personality: Reiji is known for his violent and dangerous behavior towards his own comrades and any other being. His wrath and rage for the world has pushed Reiji to be in solitude and on his own. he hardly ever speaks to anyone let alone smiles at any one. He always gives off this insatiable burst to kill and bath in the blood of his enemies. He is almost like a feral beast, but also cunning in a way. mainly when it comes to destruction or/and fighting. Reiji does not like to be told what to do or ordered around, but if he has respect for someone or something, it is a big deal. Reiji hates pretty things, stuff that pertains to happiness, love, hope, etc. It absolutely irks his nerves and makes him crazy. Not much else is said about Reiji's personality because most people don't stay too long or live too long to see another side of him. He is always off on his own and at most times hidden in dark places. He does have a quick sharp temper, which he enjoys letting go just as much as he enjoys causing mayhem, which is about the only thing that makes him smile. Reiji has a dormant state where he is lazy and often sits in dark places either relaxing or simply asleep. He hates to be bothered while in this sleep. Overall, Reiji is straight forward and he is not the one to lie or sugar code anything. Being as radical and volatile as he is, it is hard for him. He enjoys getting a reaction out of people, making them angry. Which is most time the cause for his bluntness and straight forward actions. He doesn't care about about of lot of things and is incapable of love. Reiji may do dumb things, but he does them on purpose he as actually pretty smart to say the least. Strengths and Weaknesses As the Leader of the Espada now, Reiji his skills and power are expected to be above all else! Even before claiming such a position, he was feared among many Hollows and Shinigami who have come to face him. His destructive nature makes him great for confusion and taking the attention of Soul Reapers away from the real issue. However, his love for destruction, chaos, blood shed, war keeps him from completing the job sometimes. Reiji is known for his incredible defensive Hierro able to tank most attacks and walk through them. Making his Hierro the strongest with in Hueco Mundo. He also has his unparalleled strength and spiritual pressure. However his intelligence is not all that great, but he has common sense, along with lacking in sheer speed, but able to perform a Sonido if need be.